Naruto's Life Redone
by desuta
Summary: The Akatsuki has taken over most of the world. Naruto goes back to the past to save the future. How will things turn out this time since he was the Rokudaime Hokage? Ratings may change as the story progresses. NHFemHaku NejiTen. Temporary Hiatus
1. Prologue

Normal Speech/etc.

_Thoughts/etc._

**Demon/Large Summons/etc. speech**

_**Demon/Large Summon/etc. thoughts**_

Spirits/etc. speech

_Spirits/etc. thoughts_

**Unsure of so far speech**

_**unsure of so far thoughts**_

Welcome readers as you know if you are currently reading my first story Live a New then you are reading my second story.

Naruto's Life Redone: Prologue

"So Naruto are you sure about this" asked Kakashi Hatake to Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Yes I am Kakashi-sensei we got no choice now that the Akatsuki have the remaining eight bijuu and are almost here. Even I can't beat the remaining five members I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei" said a golden nine tailed and fox eared Naruto.

"I understand Naruto just don't fail Hinata and Konoha you must stop the Akatsuki from obtaining the nine bijuu and here a gift" said Kakashi seriously before pulling out the chakra fang.

"But Kakashi-sensei this is your father's chakra fang you don't expect me to take this do you" asked Naruto before Kakashi made a storage seal onto his arm and sealing the chakra fang inside.

"Naruto to tell you the truth I want you to use it after all a genius like me broke it but someone like you can probably use it to it's full potential which is something I never could do" Kakashi replied as he activated his sharingan and raikiri. "NOW USE THE JUTSU I'LL HOLD THEM OFF" shouted Kakashi as he shot through the door killing Zetsu who was on the other side of it from the surprise.

"_Thank you Sensei"_ were Naruto's thought while a single tear rolled down his face. "Demonic Art: Time Reversal Jutsu" muttered Naruto creating a portal before he jumped into it.

"_Naruto if anyone can save the future it's you"_ thought Kakashi watching the portal close as Pain closed in on him ending his life.

"_Kyubi-neechan you sure this is going to work" _Naruto asked to the fox who only was a spirit since they merged now as he floated through darkness.

"**Don't get wise with me Naruto I've used this jutsu more than once of course it will work"** replied the once great bijuu's spirit.

"_Okay then. I have only one question what will happen to my tails and chakra control"_ he asked.

"**Okay that might be a problem you'll keep the tails so you'll have to use the kitsune's cloaking genjutsu on them. As for your chakra control it's going to be shot straight back to what it was when you were twelve but just enough so that your nine tails don't cause any problems"** replied the Kyubi after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh isn't this just great I just hope I end up in that old apartment of mines first instead of somewhere else" muttered Naruto to himself as he saw himself come near the end of the darkness.

Desuta:(Has cat ears on) nyaa. Hey their my readers hoped you liked the prologue. For those of you wondering I think I got this off a story that went dead couple weeks or months ago or a different site not sure anymore. Won't give anymore info than that so have fun reading people. Bye nyaa (Chibi me waving while wearing cat ears).


	2. Chapter 1

Hi there readers nyaa. Anyway here's the first chapter nyaa. Have fun nyaa.

Naruto's Life Redone: Chapter 1

"Ugh it feels like I got hit by one of Tsunade's super punches" muttered Naruto getting out of his bed. _"Just as I had hoped right in my apartment now just to find out what day it is"_ thought Naruto to himself as he got ready. _"Okay first chance I get go to the Higarashi weapons shop and buy some decent clothes come on what was I thinking when I was this young orange is a now go"_ he thought to himself putting on the orange jumpsuit. Naruto walked over to the calendar he kept to find it was the day of the Genin exams. He looked at the cloak and grinned it was six in the morning so he had two hours before having to arrive at the academy and the Higrashi's shop just opened.

"_Yondaime wait no it's just Minato's son" _the man at the counter thought seeing the young blond enter. "Aw welcome young customer choose whatever you like and if you need any help just ask" he said to Naruto who just nodded. He watched as the blond boy walked over to the clothing section and various others before he grabbed two pairs of black shinobi pants, two pairs of black shinobi sandals, two weapon pouches, one kunai holster, three shuriken holsters, five black and red short and long sleeved shirts, seven black and ocean blue long sleeved shinobi jackets with the hidden pockets, fifty explosive notes, eight sets of shuriken, three sets of kunai knives, and five blank scrolls.

"How much for all of this" he asked as he placed all the items onto the counter.

"Hm lets see all of this should be just about a hundred ryou young man" said the Higarashi male.

"Thank you Higarashi Ken" Naruto said as he placed the hundred ryou onto the counter as the man placed the items into a bag.

"No problem Uzumaki-san just come back when you need to replace any of those or just feel like dropping by" replied Ken handing the bags to the young Uzumaki. He watched as Naruto left noticing the storage seal on the blonds wrist when he handed him the bags. _"Sealing at this age he defiantly is your son Minato"_ laughed the man in his head before waving by to his daughter as she ran out of the shop.

Naruto jumped using the roofs to avoid confrontation with the villagers as he neared his home. He entered quickly so he could change into his new attire. After he did that he gathered all the bright kill me orange jumpsuits and placed them into a pile. _"Please let this work"_ pleaded Naruto to himself as he made a few quick seals stopping on the tiger seal. _"Fire Style: Mini Fireball Jutsu"_ he said in his mind taking in a deep breath before exhaling a small fireball at the jumpsuits. "Thank you Kami" he muttered as he watched the jumpsuits burn into ashes. He went over to the sink to grab a bucket before filling it with water. He walked over as the last of the jumpsuits turned into ashes before tossing the water on to keep the fire from damaging anything else. _"Okay Naruto two choices one go straight to the academy or two do the whole paint the Hokage faces prank" _he wondered before choosing the first option. He went over to the fridge grabbing a cup of instant ramen and milk. He checked the milk seeing it was expired he tossed it out before making the instant ramen.

A few minutes later seeing it was almost eight he used a few quick body flicker jutsu's to get to the academy. He arrived there in the shadows as to not alert anyone that he knew a chunin rank jutsu. He walked into the room to see the only people there Iruka Umino the man he's come to see as a brother figure and Hinata Hyuga the girl that loves him with her entire being.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan" said Naruto gaining the two's attention even more so when Naruto called Hinata Hinata-chan. When Hinata realized this she turned as red as a tomato and fainted in her seat. Iruka just was staring eyes wide wondering if he heard right.

"N-Naruto did you just call Hinata Hinata-chan" asked Iruka wondering if this was a genjutsu.

"Um yes Iruka-sensei why" replied the blond.

Iruka noticed was wearing also complete dark colored ninja attire add in the fact he called Hinata Hinata-chan and wasn't causing trouble only spelt for Iruka a genjutsu. He put his hands into the ram sign channeling chakra. "Kai(Release)" he said noticing that nothing happened. "Kai Kai Kai Kai" he continuously said until Naruto became fed up with it.

"This is not a genjutsu Iruka-sensei" he said annoyed as he took the seat next to Hinata. "Know what sensei I told myself I wasn't going to do this but forget it Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Jutsu)" he said making the hand seal for transformation jutsu turning into a nude blond knocking out Iruka. _"Hope fully that will convince Iruka-sensei that this is not a genjutsu"_ Naruto thought before turning his attention the lavender eyed beauty next to him. _"She really is quite cute and she'll grow from what I've seen into the envy of women everywhere"_ he thought with a small blush forming as he watched as the Hyuga's heiress sat in her seat unconscious from the shock. _"Okay one of two things will happen if I kiss her to wake her up. One she'll faint again or two she'll enjoy the kiss. Please be two."_ He pleaded in his mind as he lifted up the young girls head before kissing her on the lips.

Hinata opened her eyes feeling someone kissing her to find Naruto. _"Naruto-kun is kissing me Naruto-kun is kissing me Naruto-kun is kissing me don't faint don't faint" _were the thoughts running through Hinata's mind a hundred miles a second as Naruto wrapped his arms around her back. Hinata melted into the kiss before wrapping her arms around the blond.

Naruto broke the kiss causing Hinata to pout. He leaned over to her ear and whispered "I'll explain later. Oh and sorry I hadn't noticed that you liked me sooner" before sitting in his seat normally. Just as he did the students began to enter the class and Iruka had just woken up.

"_Okay that's Naruto and not a genjutsu. I'm just going with he's taking being a shinobi seriously now that's less of a headache"_ thought Iruka as he stood up picking up the attendance list.

The exams were the same as usual other than the fact that Naruto aced them all causing the class to become suspicious of him.

"_Damn it at this rate I'll never be able to trick the demon and kill it"_ thought a silver haired chunin instructor.

"Okay Naruto create two functioning bunshins and you'll pass the exam" Iruka said to the young blond.

"It can be any type of bunshin correct Iruka-sensei" the blond jinchuriki asked getting a nod. "Good then" smirked the blond as two earth clones rose from the ground forming perfect replicas of him.

"_How can this be the demon could barely produce a bunshin yesterday but yet here are two perfect Tsuchi bushins" _growled the silver haired instructor.

Hoped all of you liked todays chapter nyaa. Hoped you liked the small kissing scene it was fun to write nyaa. That's all for now see you next time nyaa.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there readers thanks for the comments they make me feel great that people like the stuff I write to tell the truth I don't thing I'm really that good of a writer. By the way to tell my reviewers. I'm taking this story a bit slow since thinking of how Naruto would do things differently than how he lived through it the first time makes things a little challenging for me since I want to make it original cause I have read many fanfictions in the past year and I don't want to take idea's from one that is still going or has been completed. I guess I should start the chapter already so here it goes.

Chapter Two

Naruto was leaning against the tree with the swing hanging from it waiting to see what Mizuki would pull. He noticed the chunin used shunshin to appear next to him._ "So let's see what you are going to try this time teme"_ thought Naruto waiting for Mizuki to talk. Mizuki just used shunshin to take Naruto back to the apartment that Naruto lived at.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you didn't get enough credits during the year to pass the test so I'm afraid you cannot make genin" said Mizuki getting Naruto's head to lower. "But there is another way to pass the test" he said getting Naruto to look at him. "Take the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office and bring it to the forest and learn one jutsu from it and you will be a genin" he said getting a nod. "But do it late at night when everyone is gone" he said before leaving using shunshin thinking, _"hook, line, and sinker" _not realizing he fell into a trap.

"_Foolish teme think I didn't know of your plans I had a feeling you'd say something like that too bad I already know all the jutsu's in there so I can just make a fake scroll"_ thought Naruto before walking into his room.

"Hokage-sama the de..." the chunin that ran into the Hokage's office stopped what he was about to say due to the glare and killer intent coming off the old man. "Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki has been reported stealing the forbidden scroll" said the chunin feeling the killer intent lighten up a bit before leaving the room gasping for air as he walked.

"_Naruto what are you doing you passed the test so what is going on something is going on but what"_ thought Sarutobi ordering an Anbu officer outside his office to gather any chunin that were still awake.

"_This should be far enough but I should at least keep some of the mask up so might as well train one of the few jutsu's I never bothered to master"_ thought Naruto landing the clearing where he'd been the last time this happened.

"All of you are to find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him as well as the scroll of sealing unharmed and anyone that harms the boy will deal with me personally" spoke the Sandaime. He gestured for the ninja gathered to leave and they all left via shunshin.

"_Naruto why are you doing this"_ thought Iruka jumping threw the forest searching for about three hours now. _"There's his chakra signature"_ thought Iruka finally getting a lock onto Naruto's chakra before he dashed threw the treetops towards Naruto.

"_Hey nee-chan thanks for the tip I never thought of using the jutsu that way"_ said Naruto over the mind link to the spirit of Kyubi.

"**No problem otouto oh and Iruka is almost here"**replied Kyubi.

"_I know that means Mizuki-teme is right behind him"_ said Naruto to Kyubi before turning towards Iruka who just landed. _"Time to use up whatever that old mask has left"_ Naruto thought as he grinned at the sensei he considered an older brother. "Hey Iruka-sensei does this mean I got enough credits to pass cause that's what Mizuki-sensei told me" he said using his old annoying mask.

"_Pass? Naruto already passed he. He's looking right behind me IT'S A TRAP" _realized Iruka grabbing the boy before jumping out of the way of numerous shuriken and kunai knives that flew where they just were. "Naruto run I'll hold him off just get the scroll back to Hokage-sama" he said pulling out a kunai knife as Mizuki showed himself.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but I can't do that so I suggest you move out of the way" Naruto said dropping the mask before pulling the chakra fang out of it's storage seal. "Mizuki-teme for betraying Konoha and the attempted assassination of two fellow shinobi I feel that your punishment should be death but I will Hokage-sama to that" he said activating the chakra fang.

"_How did Naruto/the demon get the legendary chakra fang"_ thought the two chunin's.

"Mizuki-teme today is the day you will pay for your crimes against Konoha" spoke Naruto his eyes glowing with strength. "Lightning Release: Blade of white thunder" he said causing the chakra fang's blade to grow longer taking on a lightning shape. "Extend and pierce" he said with no emotion pointing the blade at the traitor. The blade of the chakra fang shot forward and almost pierced Mizuki when he used the replacement jutsu.

"I'll admit demon that if I was a second too slow I would have most likely died but I'll kill you and take the chakra fang making me even stronger" Mizuki said his voice echoing around them.

"_Feel for his chakra and pierce"_ Naruto thought closing his eyes searching for Mizuki's chakra signature.

"Die demon" Mizuki shouted from behind Naruto bringing a kunai knife down to end the twelve year olds life.

"Bushin Daibakuha(Clone Explosion)" whispered the Naruto as he was hit by the kunai causing him to explode.

"_Is this really Naruto"_ Iruka wondered from the sidelines as he saw Mizuki flying back from the explosion. He then saw a Naruto run out from behind a tree diving below Mizuki before kicking the chunin into the air before turning to smoke. He saw three more Naruto's repeat what just happened. He felt a buildup of chakra then heard chirping and looked above Mizuki to see Naruto with one hand wielding the chidori and the other a rasengan while the chakra fang was no where to be seen. _"The copy Cat Kakashi and the Yellow Flash Minato most prized attacks in the hands of the future of Konoha" _he thought in awe as he watched Naruto slam his hands together fusing the two attacks.

"Raiton: Rasengan(Lightning Release: Spiraling Sphere)" Naruto shouted slamming his hands towards Mizuki's stomach. The chunin screamed in pain as his body was electrocuted before being sent spiraling back towards the ground. The chunin slammed into the ground with so much force a crater formed from the impact.

Iruka ran towards the crater to see if Mizuki had survived as Naruto landed on a branch overlooking the crater.

"Don't bother Iruka-sensei he is unconscious and will be brought to the Hokage his injuries will be healed before he is to be interrogated" Naruto said in a cold unmoving voice causing Iruka to flinch. "The events of this battle are not to be talked of attempt to Iruka-sensei and I will be forced to wipe your memory" he said motioning for a shadow clone that had been hiding to grab the traitorous chunin.

"_No way this can't be Naruto he just used two A-class techniques and one that is possibly S-rank just what is going on"_ Iruka wondered as he followed Naruto, the clones carrying Mizuki, and the clone holding the scroll of sealing back to the tower.

Um hey there. Sorry for the long wait I am trying to write this through a writers block so there isn't much more than the last chapter. I will try to post the next one up as soon as I can. But there isn't much inspiration online lately I've read too much and most of it is pretty dead to me after a while. Again sorry and I'll try to post the next one soon. I could have gone with Rasendori as the technique name but that one is overused and a bit boring if you ask me. One quick vent before I say farewell for today. I HATE THIEVES THEY DESERVE TO GET CAUGHT! Um sorry I just had my ds stolen a few days ago and that was a gift from my parents and grandparents. Cya all next time.


	4. Update 1

Sorry to those who liked this story but it will be on hiatus until further notice. Writer's block is a pain and it's almost impossible for me to think of the next chapter so again sorry.


End file.
